


Tell me that you love me

by Ariadnee



Series: what is love [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:55:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: Percvial does know that Newt loves him even though Newt has never said that.But he wants to hear firsthand that Newt is in love with him.조급해하지 말자고 다짐했지만 쉽지 않았다. 같이 살고 있는데도 점점 더 안달이 났다. 제 옆에 잠든 순진한 얼굴을 보고 있노라면 소유욕이 불길처럼 치솟았다.  퍼시벌에게는 사랑한다는 말, 그 한 마디가 필요했다.





	Tell me that you love me

  
섹스의 즐거움은 온전히 육체적 쾌락에서 온다고 생각하기 쉽지만 퍼시벌은 달랐다. 행위 자체도 중요했지만 누구와 어떤 감정으로 하는지에 따라서 느낌은 천차만별이었다. 사랑하는 상대와 한 몸으로 이어져 있고 함께 쾌락을 나눈다는 것은 육체적인 쾌감을 훨씬 넘어서는 정서적인 만족감이 있었다. 지금 이 순간이 딱 그랬다. 모든 것이 완벽하게 갖추어진 순간, 극도의 황홀함에 취한 퍼시벌은 거침없이 애정을 표현했다.

 

“사랑해.”

 

하지만 달콤한 고백에 당연히 따라붙어야 할 대답이 들려오지 않았다. 품 안의 연인은 오히려 그의 눈을 피했다. 싫은 게 아니라 부끄러워하는 반응이라는 것쯤은 알고 있었다. 하지만 ‘나도.’ 정도는 해줄 수 있잖아.

 

“뉴트, 사랑한다고.”

 

아까보다 힘을 실어서 다시 말했지만 돌아온 것은 ‘알았어요.’라는 다소 맥 빠지는 대답이었다. 굳이 대답을 바라고 한 말은 아니었지만 이쯤 되자 오기가 생겼다.

 

“그거 말고, 나한테 해줄 말 없어?”

  
하던 것도 멈추고 눈을 마주쳤다. 퍼시벌이 원하는 대답을 모르지 않을 것이다. 답은 정해져 있고 말하기만 하면 되는 상황이었다. 뉴트는 머뭇거리다가 쪽 하고 입을 맞췄다.

 

“이게 끝?”

 

퍼시벌의 한쪽 눈썹이 올라갔다. 귀여운 애정 표현이었지만 정답은 아니었다.

 

“꼭 말로 해야 아는 건 아니잖아요.”

 

뉴트는 어색하게 웃으며 변명했지만 퍼시벌의 눈썹은 내려오지 않았다. 뉴트는 눈동자를 도록도록 굴리다가 말이 없는 연인의 입술에 다시 입술을 눌렀다. 쪽, 쪽, 쪽, 짧은 입맞춤이 이어지다가 부드러운 키스로 이어졌다. 퍼시벌은 입을 열어주고 싶지 않았지만 뉴트가 야릇하게 혀로 애무해오는 것을 거부하지 못했다. 혀가 엉키고 뜨거운 신음이 섞이면서 자연스럽게 대화는 끊겼다.

키스로 입막음을 하다니. 퍼시벌 역시 몸으로 밀어붙인 전적이 있으니 대놓고 불평 할 입장은 못 되었지만 이렇게 어영부영 넘어간 것이 벌써 몇 번째였다. 퍼시벌의 해소되지 못한 감정은 그들의 키스에 고스란히 반영되었다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 영혼이라도 집어삼킬 듯이 거칠고 집요하게 파고들었다. 동시에 그만큼 뜨겁고 애절했다.

뉴트가 말했듯이, 꼭 말로 하지 않아도 전해지는 마음이 있다. 지금 퍼시벌이 온 몸으로 뉴트에게 사랑을 갈구하듯이 뉴트도 그런 퍼시벌의 뒷목을 부드럽게 쓰다듬는 것으로 사랑을 속삭이고 있었다.

하지만 이것으로는 부족했다.

  
퍼시벌은 뉴트가 얼마나 육체적 쾌락에 약한지 잘 알고 있었다. 그의 연인은 사랑하지 않는 상대와도 얼마든지 잘 수 있는, 아니, 오히려 사랑이 없는 관계를 선호하는 남자였다. 섹스할 때 외설적인 농담에는 아무렇지 않아하면서 사랑고백에는 귀까지 붉어지고 못 들은 척하는 사람이 바로 뉴트였다. 그래서 지금과 같은 관계가 되기 위해 퍼시벌은 엄청난 공을 들였다.

퍼시벌은 뉴트가 자신의 데이트 신청을 거절하며 했던 말을 똑똑히 기억했다.

 

_‘죄송하지만 저는 혼자 먹는 게 편해요.’_

 

맛있는 레스토랑에 데려가거나 주변 관광지를 소개시켜주겠다는 제안을 할 때마다 뉴트는 곤란해서 죽을 것 같은 표정을 지었다. 퍼시벌이 다정하고 친근하게 굴수록 뉴트는 마치 괴롭힘 당하는 사람처럼 필사적으로 그를 피했다. 일반적인 플러팅은 전혀 통하지 않았다. 뉴트가 퍼시벌에게만 그랬다면 진작 포기했을지도 몰랐다. 그러나 뉴트는 모두에게 공평하게 거리를 두었으므로, 퍼시벌은 그가 자신을 싫어하는 게 아니라 그저 관계를 두려워하고 있다는 막연한 확신이 있었다.

퍼시벌은 할 수 없이 테세우스 핑계를 댔다. 뉴트 옆에 있으면서, 다른 이들의 접근을 차단할 수 있는 훌륭한 명분이었다. 보호자를 자처하면서 뉴트가 점점 자신에게 기대게 만들 작정이었다. 그런 퍼시발에게 뉴트의 발언은 충격적이었다.

 

_‘당신이 그렇게 잘한다면서요?’_

_‘침대 위에서 말이에요. 소문 다 났던데.’_

  
아무리 술에 취했다지만 명백한 도발이었다. 동시에 엄청난 기회이기도 했다. 퍼시벌은 계획을 전면 수정했다. 데이트는 수없이 거절했던 영국인은 어이없게도 잠자리는 쉽게 허락했다. 물론 그 허락은 오로지 ‘육체적’ 관계에 한해서라는 것은 나중에야 알았다. 뉴트는 감정이 깊어지는 것을 지독하게 두려워했다. 몸을 섞을 때는 열정적이었지만 그뿐이었다.

하지만 지금은 다르다. 정사가 끝나고도 뉴트는 여전히 퍼시벌의 침대 위에, 그의 품에 안겨있었다. 저녁 식사는 물론 아침 식사도 함께 했다. 뉴트는 퍼시벌 옆에 있기 위해 마쿠자와의 계약을 연장했고, 런던에 돌아가는 대신 뉴욕의 퍼시벌의 집으로 들어왔다. 말보다 행동으로 보여주는 게 뉴트의 방식이라면, 뉴트는 분명히 퍼시벌을 사랑하고 있었다.

퍼시벌도 뉴트가 단지 익숙하지 않아서 입으로 내뱉지 못할 뿐이라고 생각했지만 가끔 서운한 것도 어쩔 수 없었다. 심지어는 이런 의심도 들었다. 그저 내가 믿고 싶은 대로 멋대로 해석하는 게 아닐까 하는. 안 그래도 제가 겨우 어르고 달래서 이루어진 관계였다. 여기서 더 밀어붙였다가는 겁 많은 뉴트가 도망가 버릴까봐 퍼시벌은 하고 싶은 말을 애써 삼켰다.

내색하지 않았지만 뉴트가 가끔 제 눈을 피할 때면 심장이 덜컹 내려앉곤 했다. 조급해하지 말자고 다짐했지만 쉽지 않았다. 같이 살고 있는데도 점점 더 안달이 났다. 제 옆에 잠든 순진한 얼굴을 보고 있노라면 소유욕이 불길처럼 치솟았다.

퍼시벌에게는 사랑한다는 말, 그 한 마디가 필요했다.

  
  


 

  
***

 

 

  
  
  
장관은 퇴근하고 자연스럽게 뉴트가 있는 사무실로 향했다. 둘만 있는 기회를 노려 치근덕거리던 퍼시벌은 같이 살기 시작한 이래로 더 이상 다른 이들의 눈치를 보지 않았다. 덕분에 두 사람은 마쿠자에서 알 만한 사람은 다 아는 관계가 되었다.

다른 직원들은 모두 퇴근한 사무실에는 뉴트는 홀로 남아 있었다. 기다리던 이가 온 줄로 모르고 뉴트는 사뭇 심각한 얼굴로 무언가를 읽고 있었다. 퍼시벌이 톡톡, 책상을 가볍게 두드리자 그가 고개를 들었다.

 

“뭘 그렇게 보고 있어?”

“파견근무 연장 신청 한 것 말예요.”

“벌써 마법부 승인 받았잖아.”

“네. 그런데 형한테 편지가 왔어요. 이유를 물어보는데 뭐라고 답장해야 할지…….”

  
뉴트의 형이라면 마법부의 오러 국장 테세우스 스캐맨더였다. 퍼시벌도 그의 불같은 성정에 대해서는 제법 잘 알고 있었다. 뉴트가 망설이는 이유도 충분히 짐작이 갔다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 곱실거리는 머리칼을 쓰다듬으며 물었다.

  
“내가 대신 답장 해줄까?”

“뭐라고 쓰려고요?”

“네 동생 뉴욕에서 나랑 살림 차릴 거니까 영영 못 돌아간다고.”

  
퍼시벌의 장난스런 말에 뉴트는 웃음이 터졌다.

  
“하하, 그렇게 보내 봐요.”

  
물론 진짜 승낙의 의미는 아니었다. 뉴트는 그가 늘 하는 농담인줄로만 알았다.

하지만 퍼시벌은 정말로 편지를 보냈다. 연구에만 전념하는 뉴트 같은 마법사는 전혀 모르겠지만, 오러 국장쯤 되는 위치에 있다면 바다 건너 스캔들 정도는 가만히 있어도 귀로 들려온다. 어차피 알게 될 거라면 이쪽에서 먼저 알리는 편이 낫다는 판단에서였다. 게다가 테세우스는 뉴트의 가족이었다. 퍼시벌로서는 피할 수 없는 상대였다.

  
  


 

  
***

  
  


 

  
영국 마법부의 오러 국장은 편지를 보낸 지 일주일 만에 뉴욕 땅을 밟았다. 올 거라고는 예상했지만 이렇게 빠를 줄은 몰랐다. 그가 맡고 있는 직책과, 부엉이와 배가 오가는 거리를 감안하면 지나치게 서두른 감이 있었다. 그건 테세우스가 동생을 얼마나 아끼는지 보여주는 증표이기도 했다.

세 사람은 울워스 빌딩에서 조금 떨어진 노마지의 레스토랑에 자리했다. 테이블 하나에 커다란 쇼파 두 개가 놓인 자리였다. 테세우스와 퍼시벌이 마주 앉자, 뉴트는 아주 잠시 머뭇거리다가 자신의 형제 옆에 앉았다. 형식적인 안부 인사를 대충 해치우고는 테세우스는 곧장 본론으로 들어갔다.

  
“너 쟤랑 결혼한다며?”

어찌나 당황했던지, 뉴트는 마시던 물을 뿜을 뻔 했다.

“누, 누가 그래?”

 

입가에 흐른 물기를 닦아내며 뉴트가 부인했다. 그러자 퍼시벌이 나섰다.

 

“뉴트, 네가 그렇게 보내라고 했잖아.”

“제가요?” 뉴트가 멍청하게 되물었다. 양 쪽에서 몰아치니 넋이 빠진 것 같았다.

“너무하네, 이제 와서 딴 말하기야? 여기 계속 있기로 약속해놓고.”

“그건! 그러니까 당분간 있겠다는…….”

  
퍼시벌이 짐짓 서운한 표정을 지어보이자, 얼굴이 빨개져서 변명하던 뉴트의 말문이 막혔다. 뉴트는 다시 입술을 달싹 거렸지만 끝내 말을 잇지 못하고, 대신 화장실에 다녀오겠다며 자리에서 일어났다. 뉴트가 받아줄 거라고는 생각하지 않았다. 반쯤은 장난이었지만 그래도 저렇게 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 모습을 보니 퍼시벌은 조금 섭섭해지려고 했다. 그 때였다.

  
“그래서, 식은 언제 올릴 거야?”

뉴트가 사라지는 뒷모습을 보던 테세우스가 툭 내뱉었다.

  
“뭐?”

방금 뉴트의 반응을 보고도 테세우스는 두 사람의 결혼을 믿고 있었다. 퍼시벌이 의아해하자 테세우스가 설명했다.

 

“뉴트가 그런 장난을 얼마나 싫어하는데. 평소 같으면 정색하고 화내고 난리도 아니었을 텐데 지금은 수줍어하잖아. 쟤 성격으로 봤을 때 저건 받아준 거나 다름없어.”

  
그렇단 말이지. 테세우스의 눈에 그렇게 보였다면 아마 틀림없을 것이다. 그러고 보니 아까도 싫다는 말은 안했다. 부끄러워서 그런 거였구나. 퍼시벌의 광대가 절로 올라갔다. 섭섭함은 눈 녹듯이 사라지고 대신 따스한 기대감이 몽글몽글 피어오르고 있었다. 잔뜩 행복해하다가 저를 한심하게 보는 테세우스와 눈이 마주치자 조금 정신이 들었다.

 

“그럼 넌 괜찮은 거지?”

“나?” 테세우스가 무슨 뜻이냐는 듯 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

“솔직히 말하면, 너한테 멱살 한번은 잡힐 줄 알았는데.”

  
단단히 각오하고 온 것이 무색하게도 테세우스는 퍼시벌을 선뜻 인정해주었다. 물론 썩 달가워하는 눈치는 아니었지만, 퍼시벌이 패기롭게 보낸 편지에 대한 반응으로 이 정도는 감지덕지였다. 테세우스는 픽 어이없는 웃음을 지었다.

  
“걱정돼서 온 건 맞아. 그런데 와서 보니까 뭐……. 물론 늙다리 날강도 같은 놈이 내 예쁜 동생을 뺏어간 게 애석하긴 한데, 여태 뉴트한테 꼬였던 날파리들 중에선 그나마 네가 젤 낫다.”

“칭찬을 할 거면 제대로 해. 늙다리라니, 너하고 몇 살 차이 안 나거든?”

“나하고야 그렇지. 내 동생은 너보다 열 살이나 어리잖아, 이 도둑놈아.”

  
영국인 오러는 투덜거리면서도 불쾌해 보이지는 않았다. 오히려 기분이 좋아 보이기까지 했다. 직원이 가져다준 차를 한 모금 마신 테세우스는 목소리가 차분하게 가라앉았다.

  
“알겠지만 뉴트는 누굴 깊이 사귀어본 적이 없어. 동물하고나 잘 지내지, 사람하고는 제대로 관계를 맺을 줄 모르니까 조금만 진지해지려고 하면 도망간단 말이야. 그러면서 이상한 쪽으로는 또 개방적이라서 오해 받고.”

 

퍼시벌이 느낀 대로였다. 저한테도 상처 받기 싫어서 헤프게 굴고, 그러다가 도망가려는 뉴트를 잡아오느라 얼마나 힘이 들었는지.

 

“그런데 뉴트가 너하고 잘 지낸다는 건, 제 딴에는 엄청 용기 내고 있는 거라고. 너 때문인지는 모르겠지만 엄청난 발전이야.”

“뉴트한테… 무슨 일이 있었던 거야?”

 

퍼시벌이 조심스럽게 물었다. 뉴트가 그토록 사랑을 두려워하는 이유가 궁금했다.

  
“그럴 만한 일이 있었긴 하지. 근데 십 년도 더 된 이야기야. 다 지난 일이라고.”

  
테세우스가 퍼시벌의 어깨 너머로 눈짓했다. 돌아보니 뉴트가 오고 있었다.

뉴트는 자리에 앉자마자 퍼시벌의 얼굴을 찬찬히 뜯어보았다. 영문을 모르는 퍼시벌이 뭐가 묻었냐고 물어보려는데, 테세우스가 먼저 입을 열었다.

 

“나 저 놈한테 손 하나 까딱 안 했어.”

  
그는 양 손까지 들어 보이며 결백을 주장했다. 뉴트는 혹시나 자기가 자리를 비운 사이에 형이 퍼시벌에게 해코지라도 했을까봐 걱정되어 얼굴을 살핀 것이었다. 아무 일 없었다고 퍼시벌이 확인해주자 그제야 뉴트는 눈에 띄게 안도했다. 그 모습을 보고 퍼시벌은 또다시 대책 없이 광대가 씰룩거렸다. 테세우스가 아까 말해준 덕분인지, 뉴트가 정말 자신을 좋아하고 있다는 게 실감이 났다.

 

 

  
  


***

  
  


 

 

테세우스는 단 하루도 머무르지 못하고 다시 런던으로 돌아가야 했다. 애초에 올 시간도 없었는데 겨우 일정을 만든 거라고 했다. 마법부에 매인 몸이니 이해는 갔지만 오랜만에 형을 본 동생은 아쉬움에 입을 삐죽였다.

 

“이렇게 바로 갈 거면 왜 왔어, 차라리 오지 말지.”

“미안해, 그래도 얼굴 보니까 좋잖아.”

  
테세우스는 투정 부리는 뉴트를 꼭 끌어안고 달래듯이 등을 쓰다듬었다. 테세우스가 어울리지 않게 다정하게 속삭이는 말을 듣고 있으려니 퍼시벌은 자기도 모르게 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 아까 레스토랑에서 테세우스가 뉴트를 제 무릎 위에 앉힌 일이 떠올랐다. 아무리 동생이라지만 성인 남성을 끌어다 앉히다니. 밀어낼 줄 알았던 뉴트가 아무렇지 않게 받아준 것이 충격이었다. 그가 늘 다른 사람과 거리를 두는 모습만 보다가, 친밀하게 지내는 모습을 보니 너무 낯설었던 것이다. 형제니까 당연하다고 납득하면서도 마음 한 편에서 유치한 질투가 일었다.

물론 퍼시벌 그레이브스는 이성적이고 교양 있는 마법사였으므로 이런 비합리적인 감정을 능숙하게 감출 줄 알았다. 적어도 다음 날 오후까지는.

내내 아무렇지도 않은 척 했지만 마음에 깊이 담고 있었던 퍼시벌이 집무실에 찾아온 뉴트에게 의자 대신 자신의 허벅지를 두드리며 여기에 앉으라고 권한 것이다. 충동적이었지만 다분히 테세우스를 의식한 행동이었다. 그러나 뉴트는 어제와 달리 단호하게 거절했다.

  
  
“여기는 직장이잖아요.”

“어차피 다들 노크하고 들어 와.”

“그래도…….”

“우리 그렇고 그런 사이란 거 모르는 사람이 어디 있어?”

  
뉴트가 이쯤에서 그냥 앉아줬으면 좋았을 텐데. 그러나 뉴트는 머뭇거렸고 결국 퍼시벌은 분별없이 하지 말아야 할 말을 꺼내고야 말았다.

  
“어제 다른 남자 무릎에는 잘만 앉더니.”

뉴트는 퍼시벌이 말하는 ‘다른 남자’가 제 형제라는 사실을 한 박자 늦게 깨닫고 아, 하는 소리를 냈다.

“…어릴 적 습관이라 무의식적으로 그런 거예요. 바로 내려왔잖아요.”

  
평소라면 이만하고 그만뒀을 것이다. 더 몰아붙였다가는 뉴트가 도망갈까 겁났으니까. 테세우스가 부러웠을 뿐이지 뉴트를 꼭 무릎 위에 꼭 앉히고 싶은 것도 아니었다. 하지만 어제 그의 형에게 인정을 받은 뒤로 불안은 사라지고 대신 나이에 걸맞지 않게 유치한 마음이 스멀스멀 기어올랐다.

  
“테세우스가 좋아, 내가 좋아?”

“무슨 말 하는 거예요. 테세우스는 형이잖아요.”

“그러니까 당연히 테스가 더 좋다고?”

“그게 아니라……, 어떻게 비교를 해요.”

  
뉴트는 말꼬리를 늘리면서 퍼시벌의 팔을 붙잡았다. 나름의 애교였다. 퍼시벌이 낯 뜨거울 정도로 떼를 쓰는데도 뉴트는 안절부절 하며 그를 달래려고 하고 있었다. 제 눈치를 살피는 뉴트가 견딜 수 없이 사랑스러웠다. 퍼시벌의 가슴이 부풀어 올랐다. 제 딴에는 엄청 용기 내고 있는 거라던 테세우스의 말이 떠오른 까닭이다. 그 정도란 말이지.

뉴트가 싫어하는 게 아니라 부끄러워하는 중이라는 생각에 더 놀리고 싶어졌다. 퍼시벌은 짐짓 화난 척을 하며 다시 제 허벅지 탁탁 쳤다.

 

“진짜 안 앉을 거야?”

“나중에. 여기서 말고요.”

  
뉴트는 미안해하면서도 여전히 거절했다. 퍼시벌은 크게 한숨을 쉬며 상처받은 낯을 했다.

  
“그래, 항상 나만 좋아서 안달이지. 넌 그냥 내 장단에 맞춰주는 거고.”

“아닌 거 알면서 왜 그래요.”

“몰라, 말도 안 하는데 어떻게 알아. 아아, 몸으로? 맞다, 사실은 내 몸만 좋아하는 거지? 내가 잘하니까 만나는 거라며. 네가 그렇게 밝히지만 않았으면 나하고 만날 필요도 없었겠지?”

  
뉴트가 계속 받아주니 우쭐함에 취한 퍼시벌이 선을 넘었다. 말해놓고 아차 싶었지만 이미 늦었다. 뉴트는 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴로 퍼시벌을 보다가, 입술을 깨물고 뛰쳐나갔다.

  
“젠장! 그게 아니라, 뉴트!”

  
그저 투정 부리는 척만 하려고 했는데, 사실은 불안함이 다 가시지 않았나보다. 저를 향한 뉴트의 마음을 확인하고 싶은 욕심이 앞섰다.

 

  
퍼시벌은 바로 쫒아나갔지만 복도에서 대통령과 먼저 마주쳤다. 퍼시벌은 황급히 인사를 하고 가려고 했지만 피쿼리는 애초에 그를 찾아온 것이었다.

  
“제가 지금 급한 일이 있어서, 잠시만 실례…….”

“그 급한 일이 설마 사랑싸움은 아니겠지? 애인 때문에 일을 내팽개치는 마법사가 내 장관이라고 하지 마.”

  
날카로운 지적에 퍼시벌은 대통령을 모시고 집무실로 돌아가야 했다. 피쿼리는 안 그래도 요즘 장관이 정신을 못 차린다는 소문이 돈다며 타박했다. 연애야 좋지만 마쿠자 내에서는 보는 눈이 많으니 자제하라는 충고도 했다. 일보다는 이쪽이 원래 하려던 얘기인 듯 했다. 모두 맞는 말이라 수긍하면서 들으면서도, 마음은 자꾸 초조했다.

바로 붙잡고 사과했어야 했는데. 아니 그 전에 그런 말을 하지 말았어야 했다. 입이 방정이다. 다른 남자도 아니고 형을 질투하다니 거기서부터 이미 엄청난 실수였다. 이번에는 뉴트가 도망간 것이 당연하게 느껴졌다.

당장 뉴트를 찾아가야 하는데 처리해야 할 일이 너무 많았다. 뉴트 생각으로 일이 손에 잡히지 않아서 평소보다 훨씬 늦은 시간에 퇴근할 수 있었다. 혹시나 해서 뉴트의 사무실에 들렀지만 아무도 없었다. 퍼시벌은 다시 불안해졌다. 집에 가서도 뉴트가 없으면 어떡하지? 또 도망갔으면 어떡하지?

바짝 긴장해서 현관문을 열고 들어온 퍼시벌은 익숙한 갈색 머리통을 보고 안도의 한숨을 쉬었다. 소파에 앉아있던 뉴트가 퍼시벌을 돌아보고는 옆에 앉으라는 듯 고갯짓을 했다. 그를 기다리고 있던 것 같았다. 퍼시벌은 뉴트가 말하기도 전에 무조건 잘못했다고 빌어야겠다고 마음을 먹었다. 

 

“미안해, 아까는 내가 제 정신이 아니었…….”

 

그러나 퍼시벌은 말을 이을 수 없었다. 뉴트가 그의 무릎 위에 올라앉았다.

 

“뉴트?”

 

퍼시벌이 당황한 사이, 그의 허벅지 위에 옆으로 앉은 뉴트가 한쪽 팔로 그의 목을 껴안았다. 얼굴을 퍼시벌의 어깨에 파묻어서 표정은 볼 수 없었지만 귀 끝이 붉어져 있었다. 뉴트가 기어들어가는 목소리로 속삭였다.

 

“아까는 직장이라서 못한다고 했잖아요.”

 

‘나중에. 여기서 말고’라는 말도 했었다. 그러니까 뉴트는, 퍼시벌이 원하는 대로 해주기 위해 그를 기다리고 있었던 것이다. 세상에, 이렇게 귀여울 수가! 벅차오르는 애정에 퍼시벌은 뉴트를 힘껏 껴안았다. 수줍음이 많아 얼굴도 보여주지 않는 연인의 귀 끝에, 머리칼에 연신 입을 맞췄다. 간지러워 고개를 든 뉴트는 발그레하게 익어있었다. 어쩔 줄 몰라 하는 그 얼굴을 보자 퍼시벌은 아래로 피가 몰렸다. 뉴트가 저렇게 순진해 보이는 얼굴로 요부처럼 굴 때마다 미칠 것 같았다.

  
“테스한테도 이렇게 안겨?” 

“형 얘기 그만해요.”

  
뉴트가 뾰로통해하자 퍼시벌이 싱글벙글 웃으며 달랬다.

 

“부러워서 그래, 부러워서. 나보다 더 많이, 이렇게 안아봤을 테니까.”

  
퍼시벌은 뻔뻔하게 질투를 시인했다. 이젠 아무래도 좋았다. 뉴트는 어이가 없다는 표정으로 그를 한동안 응시하다가, 몸을 틀어 자세를 바꿨다. 이제 퍼시벌과 마주 보게 된 뉴트가 양 손으로 그의 목을 끌어안고 귓가에 속삭였다.

  
“형하고는 이렇게 안 해요.”

  
나른하게 속삭인 뉴트가 몸을 조금씩 움직였다. 이미 꼿꼿해져서 도저히 무시하기 힘들 정도로 커져버린 퍼시벌의 중심에 대고 뉴트가 엉덩이를 부비고 있었다. 홀린 듯이 뉴트의 엉덩이를 붙잡자 움직임이 더 관능적으로 변했다. 이런 미친. 퍼시벌은 하마터면 욕이 입 밖으로 튀어나올 뻔했다.

뉴트가 상기된 얼굴로 퍼시벌을 바라보았다. 퍼시벌이 입술을 마주대자 기다렸다는 듯이 말캉한 혀가 밀고 들어왔다. 아찔할 정도로 자극적이었지만 동시에 뜨겁고 애절했다. 이제 그만 날 믿어요. 뉴트가 그렇게 속삭이는 것만 같았다.

말이 필요 없었다. 여기서 무슨 말이 더 필요해. 퍼시벌은 뉴트의 사랑을 온 몸으로 느끼는 중이었다.

 

말보다 몸으로 보여주는 뉴트의 방식이, 이번만큼은 끝내주게 좋았다.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.  
> 피드백은 여기에 코멘트 달거나 twitter @by_ariadne로..


End file.
